Darrius
Darrius is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Darrius Originating from the Realm of Order, Darrius is an ambitious and unscrupulous man whose intricate schemes further his own ambitions. To his followers, as well to the patriots of Seido, he is a revolutionary and visionary. To his foes and other people, he is a terrorist. He is most known for the massive riots he starts in orderrealm. Storyline Darrius is a Seidan who became disillusioned with Seido's oppressive nature. As a result, he defected, and began to lead a resistance movement to overthrow Orderrealm's Senate, which took advantage of the Laws of Order to manipulate residents into participating in the movement. One tactic was to have a Guardsman's family murdered, who would then retaliate and be expelled from the Guard. They were then ripe for induction into the swelling ranks. Others joined him of their own volition, such as the Cleric of Chaos, Havik. He hired Dairou, a fellow Seidan guardsman, to kill Hotaru, the leader of the Seidan Guard. It is unknown if Dairou succeeded, though the three returned in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Also Darrius was responcible for starting massive riots in Orderrealm. Darrius joined the battle of Armageddon, siding with the Forces of Darkness, where he died along with almost every kombatant. Biographies *thumb|right|250px|Darrius' Bio KardDeception: "I am Darrius. There are many in the Realm of Order who would call me a terrorist. But to the true patriots of Seido, I am a hero. I fight against the rule of an oppressive regime. I am the leader of the resistance movement. Our numbers are ever-growing. One day I will lead the charge against the establishment. Until then, I wait… and plan… and scheme. One of the best recruitment tools I have discovered is the law itself. If my ranks are in need of a powerful warrior like a Seidan Guardsman, for instance, I will hire an outsider to kill the man’s family in the hope that his rage will lead to a violent altercation with the assassin. Once he is imprisoned for the attack, I free the Seidan Guardsman and easily recruit him to our cause." *'Bio Card:' "Leader of the resistance in the Realm of Order, Darrius lives a life in the shadows. His ambition is to overthrow the oppressive regime that strangles freedom. To some he is a hero... but to others he is nothing more than a terrorist." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Apart from his cunning and manipulative skills, Darrius is shown to excel in both strength and speed. Many of his attacks utilize agility that many other characters don't have, and others (particularly his finishers) shows him using surprising strength with his bare hands. His Deception ending depicts him being able to take on and defeat Hotaru on his own, apparently quite easily. Signature moves * Tricky Blast: Darrius releases a blueish projectile at his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Twisty Kick:' Darrius dashes forward and performs three spin kicks. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Chest Cruncher:' Darrius dashes and punches his opponent on his chest. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Target Practice:' Darrius sidesteps and performs a Chest Cruncher move. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Arm Bash:' Darrius rips both his foe's arms off and slaps the foe with his/her own arms two times with the third strike knocking off the head. Which Sheeva had in MK:2011. (MK:D) *'Rearrange:' Darrius makes quick, hasty work of the opponent's body, using his abnormal strength to mix up the opponent's body, resulting in a staggering mismatch of displaced limbs. Before Darrius can continue, he stops and ponders for a bit before kicking the opponent to the ground. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Head Smash: Darrius takes both hands to both sides of his head and promptly crushes it, falling to the floor in a pool of blood. (MK:D) Endings * Deception: (Non-Canonical) "The mercenary Dairou had succeeded in stealing the Declaration of Order and was paid many coins for his efforts. After Darrius hid the document, he announced its capture to the world and heralded a new beginning for the realm of Seido. As Darrius had predicted, officials were outraged that the resistance had stolen the most prized possession of the Seidan government. Hotaru was ordered to lead the charge against them. He underestimated their numbers, however, and the resistance defeated him and his men. The senate would soon be in the hands of the revolutionaries." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "Upon defeating Blaze, the pyramid shrank and transformed into a golden ring. The ring granted Darrius access to my vault, wherein lay the treasure rightfully due my sons Taven and Daegon. The powerful artifacts allowed Darrius to finally defeat Hotaru and conquer the Realm of Order. But the items were meant only for my lineage to wield. I have now sent Taven and Daegon on yet another quest. They must work together to defeat Darrius and retrieve what he has stolen." Character Relationships *Leader of Seido's Resistance Movement. *Ally of Havik. *Defeated by Shujinko in Deception's Konquest mode. *Hired an assassin to kill Dairou's family. *Hired Dairou to kill Hotaru. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the last battle in Armageddon. *First person to touch the pyramid after he was hammered by Shao Kahn. Trivia In General *It is implied that he was the one who killed Dairou's family, whom was hired by Darrius to kill Hotaru. *Darrius' alternate costume in Deception and Armageddon was based on blaxploitation martial artist star Jim Kelly, in films like Enter the Dragon (1973) and Black Belt Jones (1974). *Darrius' fatality, Arm Basher, branches from Quan Chi's Leg Basher while the Suffleboarder came from Thrill Kill's Judas, mimicking the same fatality. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Darrius was placed at #6 of the worst characters in the Mortal Kombat ''series. Mortal Kombat: Deception *He and Kobra have the same fighting style except his is called Shinto Ryu and Kobra's is called Shorin Ryu. That fighting style was originally called Karate and was used by Johnny Cage in ''Deadly Alliance. *He borrowed the Leopard fighting style that Nitara had in Deadly Alliance. *In the Krypt, an unlockable concept art depicts Darrius as the new leader of the Red Dragon. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *In early versions, Karate was supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. *He borrowed the Goju Ryu that Kabal had in Deception. es:Darrius ru:Дарриус pt:Darrius Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Seidan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters